One love, one passion!
by mozlefaa
Summary: Taking place in the medieval times. After Emperor Klaus' heart was broken by his wife. Klaus swore to never fall in love again and hate all women and hurt them in all the ways possible. However he had to get married again, and Caroline triggered something in him, that made him want to ruin her life for insulting him in front of everyone.. idk i suck a summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first fan-fiction ever... i tried to make it creative... and so i hope you guys like...sorry for my grammar and horrible writing.. and also no one here is a vampire... all human...**

**Disclaimer: i don't own vampire diaries.. if i did it would have all been about KLAROLINE!**

* * *

One love, one passion!

_In a far away kingdom of England, 18 year old, Emperor Klaus just obtained the throne after his fathers sudden death. In order to be crowned as a king, the law required that Klaus must have a bride by his side to rule over England. Soon enough word got around the kingdom, that the King was looking for a spouse. All nobleman of the court brought their daughters to the castle, hoping that one of their daughters would be placed by the king's side as a queen. After days had passed, Klaus laid his eyes upon Katherine, who he felt very attached, to emotionally. The second Klaus laid his eyes upon her, he fell in love with not only her beauty but for the fact that she was very caring and wise. A couple months after their marriage, Klaus had to leave his beloved wife, to go on a hunting trip. During his hunt in the woods he found a hut in the middle of the woods. Upon entering the hut he saw his wife, Katherine, making love with his own brother, Elijah, who was King of Greece. _

_"How dare you cheat on me, with own brother! I loved you!" Klaus sated furious; and just as he was about to take out his sword, Katherine jumped in front of Elijah, "Please don't hurt him. I love him!" The second the words left her mouth Klaus pierced his sword right through her heart. _

_4 years have passed since the incident, Elijah was despised of by Klaus, and was never to see Klaus' face again. Over the 4 years Klaus had changed immensely. He often created many battles, and loved to shed blood. He would murder innocent people, and if a lady ever tried to show sympathy towards him, he would kill her, remembering Katherine's actions. After many of his horrible actions, people of the kingdom feared him. His mother, Esther, Queen of Persia, required that Klaus should get married in order to remain as the king of England. The king's physician , Stefan, was sent to find suitable daughters of the Lords and noblemen. However, word was spread that whoever the king married would not really have queen abilities, but just be another maid in the palace, and for that reason many fathers were hiding their daughters._

* * *

"Caroline! Elena!" Lord Forbes yelled, looking for his two daughters.

"Yes father?" Elena and Caroline asked puzzled as to why their father looked worried.

"I need you to listen very carefully. Take the two horses and run away from here, do you two understand," Lord Forbes said quietly.

" But father where would we go?" Caroline asked

"Why do we even have to leave in the first place? What is it your not telling us father?" Elena asked confused and slightly worried.

"Sweetheart, the king is looking for a new bride, and both of you are of wedding age. So, there is chance that you can be married to that horrible man, who only ruin your lives and-," Lady Forbes said only to be interrupted by a hard knock on the door. Lord Forbes walked over to the door and opened it slowly. As soon as the door opened, lord Forbes stood there in shock, and immediately Caroline and Elena could see the fear in their father's eyes.

"Good evening! My name is Stefan, i am here on behalf of the king to take your daughters to the castle." a man with with blonde hair, and very lenient body shape.

Stefan walked into their house, and noticed two girls, standing next and older women. He walked over to the two girls and just stared at them. Elena bothered by his gaze, stepped slightly behind Caroline. Caroline realized that Elena was uncomfortable by his gaze so she tried to break his contact, by slightly moving.

"You two will have to come with me to the castle," Stefan said smiling.

"Please! There must be anything i can do, please just don't take my daughters," Lord Forbes interrupted Stefan.

"I am sorry,"Stefan said leading the two girls to the wagon.

As Caroline and Elena walked out of their house and sat into the wagon, they both looked back at their parents. Caroline noticed the tears in her mothers eyes, and the pain in her father's eyes.

"Caroline take good care of Elena!" Lord Forbes yelled after the wagon. At that Caroline moved closer to Elena and snuggled with her in the uncomfortable wagon.

Caroline and Elena are twins, but Caroline is older than Elena by five minutes, and they both love each other very much. Caroline always protected Elena from everything, not because she was older, but because Caroline was more of a fighter and Elena was very shy and quiet.

After a while, the wagon came to a stop, and they noticed that they had arrived at the palace. When they stepped down from the wagon, both of the girls realized that there were 30 other girls like them. Everyone of those girls looked frightened and would do anything to leave this place. Seeing this Elena took a step closer to Caroline and held her hand.

"Nothing is going to happen to you! I promise! I am here with you, okay?" Caroline assured her sister.

The trumpets blared announcing the king's presence. All the girls jumped, when two huge doors were pushed open, from the side of the hallway, and many guards entered the the hallway at once. Caroline then noticed a man, with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, walking behind all the guards, with another man, that had black hair and blue eyes, walking along his side. Both of the men were dressed in the finest clothes; however, Caroline could clearly tell which one the king was.

The man with blonde hair walked towards the throne and glanced around the room before sitting down. While, the other man with black hair took a step forward and started to talk to them.

"Good evening, my name is Damon. I am his majesty, Klaus', Vizier. You're all here because one lucky women amongst you all tonight will be chosen to be the next bride of the king and next queen of England." He paused for a moment and glanced at the king. When the king shook his head, Damon turned and stated, "Will all of you please form a line and step forward to the throne one by one, so his majesty can take a look at you and see if your queen worthy?"

The crowd of women began to form a line slowly one trying to get behind the other; Caroline pulled Elena towards the back hoping that someone before them would get chosen for the next bride/queen.

Both Caroline and Elena shook with fear as they waited on the line. They watched as the girls walked forward one by one to throne crying due to fear and confusion, and a small hope of not being chosen. Caroline noticed that the king would smirk whenever he noticed a girl was crying and afraid. At this Caroline felt irritated, "Why would he smirk? What is wrong with him? Does he enjoy seeing innocent people cry?" Caroline thought.

As the line came to an end, it was time for Elena to go up to the throne and Elena was shaking as she walked up to the throne. Not only was Elena shaking but Caroline was shaking as well. When Elena stepped up to the throne and bowed, the king looked up at her, and stood up at once and stepped closer and closer to her. He circled around her, gazing at her. Elena felt his gaze and she kept looking at the floor not wanting to look up at his eyes.

"So what is your name?" the king asked Elena, while taking his index finger and running it up her arm and then back down to her hands, and repeated this.

"El- Ele-Elena, your majesty"

"Well Elena, it was a pleasuring meeting you!" Klaus said stepping closer and closer, until his lips were only centimeters away from Elena.

Klaus was about move in and remove the gap in between their lips, until he was pulled back. He noticed a blonde, beautiful girl come right in between him and Elena. Only seconds later to be smacked across the face, by that gorgeous girl.

* * *

**Please review.. and tell me if i should continue and if you like it... please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg I am so glad you guys liked it… I am so happy! Please review and follow!**

* * *

CHAPTER 2:

Caroline stood right in between Elena and Klaus. After she saw Klaus' signature smirk she smacked him hard across the face. Klaus looked up with rage and fire in his eyes, and Caroline slightly moved back. At once all the guards pulled out their swords and were about to move towards Caroline to take her as a hostage, until Klaus lifted his hand, motioning them to stop.

"How dare you try to kiss my younger sister?" Caroline yelled not caring how much she was going to suffer after this.

Klaus smirked and took a step closer to Caroline. When Caroline noticed his step closer to her, she took a step backwards. At every step he took forward she took a step backwards. All the guards and women in the hallway admired her, for how brave she was, but at the same time thought that she was really stupid, for smacking the king.

Caroline another step backwards, looking at ground and thinking how many more steps backwards will she have to take, and as she was about to take one more, her back came flat against the wall. Klaus took one more step closer to her, and their bodies were only a couple centimeters away from each other. Caroline looked up, only to find Klaus still smirking at her. She got annoyed and tried to escape from the side, but only to be blocked by Klaus' arms. Klaus leaned in a bit more to Caroline and whispered, "You shouldn't have done that, love!" into Caroline's ear.

An electric shock was sent through her body, when Klaus' hot breath touched her neck. Klaus stood there and kept looking at Caroline's eyes, and Caroline looked at the ground, trying to avoid his eyes.

Elena quickly ran up to them. "You're majesty, my sister is really sorry. Please forgive her! Please don't send her to jail! I will marry you, just don't do anything to her," Elena begged at Klaus' feet.

"Wow! There is obviously a lot of love between you two sisters. One smacks the king to save her sister from being kissed, and one will ruin her own life to save her sister from punishment. Wow! This is very touching," Klaus smirked. Klaus turned to Damon and signaled him something.

"The rest of you ladies may go home, the wagons are out side and they will you drop you home," Damon announced.

As the ladies were leaving the castle doors, they felt relieved that they didn't have to marry the king and sorrow that Caroline and Elena were in trouble.

"You know it's too bad! I really don't care about the love you two have for each other. It actually kind of makes me sick. But for your sake" Klaus turned to Caroline and put a hand on her cheek, "I will make sure you two will never be separated. Besides I was never going to marry your pathetic sister, I just wanted to waste some time by toying with her."

Caroline felt disgusted by his attitude, and immediately smacked his hand of her cheek. Klaus walked up to the throne, and sat down and whispered something to Damon, who then told Stefan something.

Caroline found a chair at the corner of the hallway, and she Elena went and sat there. They felt confused as why no one was telling them anything and they weren't allowed to go anywhere. After a while, they doors were pushed open and Lord and Lady Forbes walked into the castle.

"Mother! Father!" Elena said noticing her parents. Caroline stood up immediately and they both ran up to their parents. When Lord Forbes saw his daughters, his heart sank.

"Welcome!" Klaus said to Lady and Lord Forbes. Immediately they both bowed down to the king.

"Hello my name is Damon, his majesty's high adviser. We would like to congratulate you! We have selected one of you daughter as a bride for his majesty, Klaus, and a queen for England," Damon said shaking hands with Lord and Lady Forbes.

The whole Forbes family went into shock. Caroline held Elena's hand, knowing very well that the king was going to make Elena his bride. This scared her, because if Elena was going to become queen, he was surely going to punish her in some horrible way, because in the end she did smack him.

Klaus stood up and walked over to where Elena and Caroline stood. He stood there in front of the two girls for a while. He did his signature smirk when he noticed Caroline and Elena closing their eyes knowing that their lives were never going to be the same after these couple of seconds.

Klaus moved forward and slowly took Caroline's hand into his. Caroline eyes immediately shot open, with his warm touch. "No, how is this possible, he can't choose me!" Caroline thought.

Klaus interlocked his finger with Caroline's. When Caroline came out of her shock, she noticed their hands, and she immediately tried to pull her hand away, but Klaus just squeezed her hand, showing her that he is in charge now. Caroline quietly whimpered to herself. He walked over to Caroline's parents, and dragged Caroline as they walked.

"I would like to marry your daughter," Klaus said, even though he knew that her parents didn't have much of a choice, since he was the King.

Lord Forbes just nodded his head, not taking his eyes of Caroline the whole time. Lord Forbes saw pain and fear written all over her face.

"We would also like to inform you that your other daughter, Lady Elena, will Lady Caroline's maid after her and his majesty get married," Damon stated to Lord and Lady Forbes. Caroline looked at Klaus and he winked, Caroline felt so irritated that she was about to smack him one more time. "The wedding will be held in 2 days. We will send you the invitation. Caroline will also be introduced to the kingdom tomorrow evening," Damon finished.

"Wait, what? I have to Caroline's maid! I have never cleaned anything in my life. You cant do this to me," Elena complained to Damon.

"I told you Caroline, for your sake, I will never let anyone separate the two of you," Klaus said innocently.

Caroline moved back a little and said, "I will make you a deal! I will marry you with no regret, if you just leave my sister alone," Caroline pleaded.

"Sorry to break it to you, love! But you're going to be my bride and Elena is going to be your maid," Klaus said as he turned to Damon and motioned him something again.

"You may leave now. Caroline and Elena will be staying here from now on," Damon stated motioning some the guards to escort Lord and Lady Forbes back to their wagon. Caroline was very ad that she would never get to meet her parents again.

Klaus turned to face his new bride, when he noticed a tear coming down her face. He moved closer and wiped her tears with his finger. "Love, this is only the beginning, save some for later!" Klaus said with his signature smirk.

Caroline pushed his hand away angrily, "Don't call me love, my name is Caroline, and I promise you that you will let Elena go home. I will ruin your-" Caroline stopped talking when Klaus suddenly grabbed a hold of her arms and pulled her really close to him, "Sshh. The only think you should be worrying about, is how much I am going to ruin your life." Klaus said with fierce. With that Klaus and his guards walked away.

"Why does this have to happen to us?" Elena whimpered.

"Sshh. Its okay, everything going to be fine! I have a way to get us out of this." Caroline smiled to her sister.

* * *

**Please review and follow. I hope you guys still want to read more..**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys i am really sorry i didn't update earlier.. i had writers block and then i had a ton of college work to do. I am sorry once again.. I love you guys so much.. you motivated me to update faster. And i made this longer just for making you guys wait... i hope you guys like it, and tell me if i am making the story move to fast, or making them like each other really quickly... please review... so i can update faster... **

**PS: So excited for episode 7... ahh cant wait its killing me...**

* * *

Caroline noticed, a man walking towards them. 'He looks like that guy that came to pick us up from our house. What's his name? …Stefan. Yea that's it.' Caroline thought.

"My ladies, the king has requested me to shows you to your chambers." Stefan said with a smile.

Stefan led both girls to their rooms. As Caroline was walking through the castle, she noticed some beautiful paintings. "Wow. Those are some beautiful paintings," Caroline whispered to Elena. Elena nodded noticing them. The castle was as beautiful, if not more, as people talked about. It was huge, even the stairs could fit billions of people on them. Finally, they came to a hallway that had many brown, massive doors.

"You can choose any one of these rooms as you wish." Stefan gestured them to opening the doors. Caroline chose a room, and just as Elena was going to tell Stefan which room she liked, Caroline cut her off and stated," My and my sister are going to be sharing a room, if that's okay. We probably wont get to spend time with each other after I get married, so I want to be with her all the time."

Stefan hesitated, and raised an eyebrow, and then nodded his head agreeing. "All-right then, so I will see you two for dinner then." With that said, he left the room.

Caroline and Elena observed the room for a couple minutes before Elena broke the silence. "This room is like our whole house put together!" Elena said enthusiastically, and Caroline nodded smiling. "I don't understand why I couldn't have my own room. Couldn't I get a big room all to myself, before I have to be a maid."

"Hey, don't worry I will get you out of this place; even if it is the last thing I do." Caroline guaranteed her younger sister. "I have a plan, that will-" Caroline was interrupted by two hard knocks on the door.

"Come in!" both Elena and Caroline said at the same time.

The door opened and about twenty women entered the room. They all wore the same dirty green dress and a white scarf covering their head. Some of the women were younger than the others. A woman stepped forward; she had to be around her 20's, she was really young and beautiful. "Your-highness, I am your head maid. My name is Bonnie, and I will be attending every special occasion with you, and helping you in times of severe distress. These other maids will also be working for you, and helping you, whenever you need them."

As soon as Bonnie had said the word maid, a smile formed on Caroline's face, knowing that their escape plan has finally arrived. Caroline quickly ran towards the door and shut it. Elena stood there confused as to what her sister was doing. "I need two of my maids to switch clothes with me and my sister," Caroline stated happily.

"I am confused! Do you want me to get you and your sister sleeping gowns?" Bonnie asked puzzled.

"No I need you two," Caroline pointed at two maids that looked like the wore the same size clothes as her and Elena, "to take our positions, we need to go home but we will be back by morning."

"I am so sorry your-highness, but I can not let them perform the task you ask of. The king will be very furious," Bonnie replied keeping her eyes on the floor.

"I am your future queen, you can not say no to me," Caroline sighed knowing what she had said was really mean, "Look, if you were in my place, and you couldn't see your parents before you get married, and then probably never meet them again in your life, what would you do?"

Bonnie hesitated and then signaled the two girls, that Caroline had pointed to, to go and change clothes with them. Caroline jumped in excitement. 'Guess I am going to win my bet. Lets see what you the "king" can do about it now!" Caroline thought. After a couple minutes Bonnie led Caroline and Elena through the castle, leading them out of the castle through the kitchen's exit door.

"Caroline, you are a genius!" Elena whispered to her sister.

"Lets just hope we don't get caught, and make it out of here safely," Caroline said making her sister calm down.

"Wait, you sad that we will return back in the morning. Why are we going to come back here?" Elena asked puzzled.

"Not we; just me," Elena stared at her as soon as Caroline said those four words. "I have to come back, or else the king will kill our whole entire family in front of my eyes, just so he can torture me."

"So why cant we just stay here in the castle. Its okay, I don't mind being your maid," Elena whispered.

"No, you are of marriage age. Mama and Papa can get you married off to someone you like, and you can have family and live happily ever after. At least I will know that you are safe and so are our parents. The king is probably going to torture me in anyway he can think of, but I am stronger than he thinks. I wont let him make me feel miserable. Once I get you back home, I will only agree to marry him if he lets you go," Caroline explained to her sister.

Elena felt a tear come down her face, "I love you so much. You care so much about our family. I will never be able to live happy knowing that my sisters life is a living hell, because she tried to save me."

Caroline and Elena suddenly stopped walking and looked up, and they saw the king and Damon were headed towards where they were standing.

"Quick, go into this room," Bonnie said pushing them into an empty room.

"Bonnie, come here!" the king motioned her to walk over to were he was standing.

"Yes your-majesty," Bonnies asked doing a curtsy.

"Aghh… how is my future queen? You have to be careful with her, she like fire, and wont stop spreading until she gets to her destination," Klaus said with a smirk.

"Yes, indeed, however, she is great match for you. She is the only person in the world that has been brave enough to smack you," Damon said smiling.

"Okay. You may go now, and make sure she gets what she wants" Klaus instructed Bonnie.

Bonnie waited until there was no sign of Klaus. She quickly ran over to the room where she hid Caroline and Elena, and motioned them to come out.

"We have to hurry, the kitchen is just around the corner," Bonnie said rushing to the kitchen. As they entered the kitchen, Caroline noticed so many people there doing their work. Making the best food ever. 'Even the kitchen is huge,' Caroline thought. They exited through the door, and just before Bonnie disappeared she told them to wait there. She returned a couple minutes later with a white, beautiful horse. "Here, can you guys take one horse, so that both of you are together at all times; and so that the king doesn't notice the horse missing?" Bonnie asked.

"I cant possibly thank you enough for what you have done for me and my sister," Caroline stated.

"Hey, don't embarrass me now. If I was in your place I would want someone to do the same for me," Bonnie replied

Caroline smiled, and jumped on the horse; and Elena followed. And within a second both of the girls disappeared into the dark woods.

* * *

"When do you plan to marry the girl?" Stefan asked as he entered the king's room.

"He changed his plan, he wants to marry her tomorrow at sundown," Damon replied.

"Stefan I want you to bring the best upscale clothes maker in the world, so he can make my clothes for my wedding and Caroline's as well," Klaus said to Stefan as he stopped reading from the scroll. "Nobody should be going to sleep tonight. I want everyone to be working on decorated the place for my wedding. And make sure the coronation is perfect as well. Tomorrow will be the last night of her happiness," Klaus said with a smirk.

"My king, you're making the coronation happen on the same day of your wedding?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Yes, I see no problem in that, everything will happen by tomorrow sundown. If you and Damon fail to accomplish what I ask, don't test what I can do," Klaus said as we walked over to where one of his maids was standing. The maid put a leather coat on him and gave him his sword. Damon and Stefan followed Klaus as he walked out of the room and into the dinning hall. Stefan pulled the royal chair and took a seat on it.

"Go and call my future queen to come and dine with me, Damon," Klaus commanded Damon.

Damon knocked on the door and he got no response. He knocked again, this time a little louder, "You know if you don't open this door I am going to have to break it," he said. He waited a couple minutes thinking the girls were busy, after he didn't get a response he pushed the door and it opened. 'Wow, so it wasn't locked,' he thought. Caroline, the king has requested you to come to dinner. He searched the room, and spotted no one in the room. He left the room and saw Bonnie walking by. "Bonnie, where is the future queen and her sister the king has requested them to come for dinner," he said

'Oh no, how could I forget. What am I going to do now?' Bonnie thought.

"Sweetheart, any day now, the king doesn't like to wait for a long time," he said impatiently.

"Umm, they kind of escaped. I can not find them any where," Bonnie said nervously.

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN ESCAPED?"

"I don't know, I can't seem to find them anywhere in the castle"

Damon quickly ran down to dinning hall where Klaus was seated and waiting for Caroline to appear. Bonnie ran after him, praying that she wouldn't die tonight.

"Ahh. Damon, your finally back. Now, where is my bride?" Klaus said impatiently.

"There has been a change in plan, our future queen has decided she doesn't like this place," Damon said.

"Damon stop the nonsense, and tell me what the hell are you talking about?"

"Your sweet Caroline has ran away with her sister-"

"WWHAATT!" Klaus got up and banged the massive dinning table and all the cups shattered as they fell to the ground. "Damon you have one second to explain to me what the hell is going on before I kill someone."

"Caroline and Elena are nowhere to be found, Bonnie thinks they have escaped," Damon said quickly.

"BONNIE," Klaus said infuriated.

Bonnie quickly ran over to Klaus, "Ye-yes Your-Majesty?"

"Where is Caroline?" Klaus said as held Bonnie by neck.

"She said she wanted to go to meet her parents; but she said she would be back by tomorrow," Bonnie said gasping for air.

Klaus threw her on the floor, "You have disappointed me." He turned to Stefan and Damon, "Now, go and get my horse ready, and you two are coming with me as well."

Klaus smirked to himself, realizing that his future queen actually kept him interested. She wasn't going to be one of those girls that would listen to him and do as he said.

A couple minutes later they arrived at the Forbes house. Stefan went and banged on the door. "Open the door his majesty is here to collect what is his," Damon said.

* * *

As soon as Caroline heard the door banging she jumped knowing that, the king was probably at his door.

"My daughters, quickly go into the room," Lord Forbes said. Lady Forbes ran and opened the door. When she saw the King, she immediately did a curtsey and Lord Forbes bowed at the same time.

Klaus rushed into the house ignoring Lord and Lady Forbes.

"Where is my future Queen?" Klaus asked fuming.

"Stefan walked over to the room, and heard them in there. Your-majesty they are in here."

Klaus rushed over to the room and pushed the door open. As soon as Caroline saw him, she held Elena hugged Elena, in a protective way. "There you are my love, you had me so worried," Klaus said with a smirk. Klaus walked over to Caroline and grabbed her by her forearm and started pulling her out of the house. Caroline let go of Elena and quickly grabbed a hold of Klaus' sword and Klaus let her go, due to her fast action of taking his sword.

"Doing you really think you can kill me?" Klaus said with a smirk as he moved closer to her.

"I wasn't going to kill you, I am going to kill my self, if you don't let my sister go," Caroline said as she held the sword toward her stomach.

Klaus continued to walk toward her with a smirk, and as soon as Caroline felt her back touch the wall, "Please just let her go." Klaus laughed and toke a step closer, as soon as he took a step, Caroline pulled the sword back and was about to jam it into her stomach until a hand came on the blade of the sword, stopping it from hitting her stomach. Immediately, she looked down, and saw Klaus' hand on the sword and it was dripping blood, she dropped the sword instantly. She looked at his hand and saw the cut was huge; a tear came down her face. This was the first time in her life that she had hurt any one, and this made her feel awful. "I am really sorry," Caroline said as more tears came down her face.

This was the first time in his life, that he saw someone crying over him being hurt, even if they hurt him. "Your sister is free, to go where ever she wants," Klaus said. Caroline smiled now knowing that her sister was safe.

Before Caroline could do something more stupid, he stepped closer to her and picked her up bridal style.

Caroline felt confused when Klaus stepped closer not knowing what he was doing.

"Put me down, I said put me down," Caroline said trying to get out of his grip.

"No, before you decide to run away again, and then make me go looking for you, I rather be on the safe side and take you with me, "Klaus replied with a smirk.

Elena looked at them confused, as to what just happened.

"Your-majesty, your hand is bleeding immensely," Stefan said as he noticed Caroline's white cape being covered in blood. Klaus ignored him and kept walking, and as he was about to walk out of the house he turned around towards Caroline's parents and said, "Now, that you made me go through so much trouble, you are not welcome to come to our wedding!"

Caroline filled with anger as soon as he said that, "What, what do you mean they cant come, who do you think you are?"

"Your future husband, love," Klaus winked, and Caroline stayed quiet.

Klaus placed Caroline on his horse, and then he jumped on himself. A tear came down Caroline's face as she realized this might be the last time she would she her parents. She hated him for making her parents upset. Klaus ordered the horse to move forward, and as soon as the horse moved, Caroline nearly fell off, and to save herself she quickly grabbed on to Klaus. She put both hands around his stomach. Even through the leather jacket, Caroline felt Klaus' abs.

As they reached the castle, the gates opened, and Klaus stepped down from his horse, and held a hand for Caroline to come down.

"I can come down myself," Caroline replied frustrated.

Klaus pulled her down and lifted her up in bridal style, again. "You know, I am perfectly capable of walking myself," Klaus kept walking and ignored everything she said, "Put me down. I said put me down," Caroline said as she tried to wiggle out of his arms. A maid opened the door and Klaus entered a room. "I said put me down," Caroline yelled. Klaus dropped her, and Caroline fell to the floor hard thump. She let out a whimper. Klaus laughed, and was about to leave the room, until something stopped him. "Wait, your hand is hurt really badly, let me bandage it for you at least."

* * *

**Please review.. tell me if you guys don't like where its headed... More review=Faster&Longer updates**


End file.
